


Behind the Bushes

by Meztli



Series: Whenever I'm Alone With You [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, Creampie, Emotional Sex, F/M, Married Sex, One-Shot, Oral Sex, Pre-Majin Buu Saga, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meztli/pseuds/Meztli
Summary: On his day back on Earth, Goku and Chi-Chi sneak in a little moment to themselves.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Series: Whenever I'm Alone With You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676650
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	Behind the Bushes

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 4 of GoChi Week 2020. Prompts are Sneaking Off/In-Canon Moments We Don't See.
> 
> It's been a while since i've watched the Buu saga, so apologies if some of the details are inaccurate

They have about fifteen minutes left before it’s time for the first contestants to take the stage. 

It’s been so long since they’ve seen each other, after all. The two of them could no longer contain themselves and had to sneak off somewhere discreet to be alone and away from the rest of the group. 

“I’ve missed you, Chi,” Goku tells her, thumbing her bottom lip tenderly. 

She’s self conscious of her change as he gazes down at her with a fond, yearning smile on his youthful face.

The passage of time shows on her skin, on her nervous behavior. There are wrinkles on her face that weren’t there seven years ago, while he remains as young and fresh-looking as the day she last saw him. An age frozen in time. 

She gasps as one of his hands moves up to massage her breast, kneading it the way he would each time he was feeling frisky. 

Chi-Chi wonders if he can tell that her breasts are a little less perky than they were before he died, and if he minds. He’s just so perfect and she’s so human, and no matter how much she tried to care of herself in those seven years he’s been gone, it’s only natural that gravity would take its toll. 

“Goku-sa, we’re in public, what if someone sees us?”

“So let them see us,” he says, lowering his lips to her ear. His breath and words send shivers down her whole body, feeling a fire from deep inside her rekindle after being left to smolder. 

Chi-Chi was worried he would no longer find her attractive once he saw her again, but his desire for her doesn’t seem to be any less than she remembers, and feels even stronger right now. Like he’s been starving this whole time and he finally gets to have a decent meal.

Her modesty wants to keep this from any going any further. They may be hidden behind bushes and trees, away from the busier areas of the grounds, but anyone can wander in at any moment and find them like this. Worse still, their two sons aren't too far away, and her eldest might even notice and recognize the swells of energy coming from both of his parents. 

Her mouth is trying to form the words to protest, but instead of saying no, a desperate, needy sound comes out of her throat as he pushes her against the brick wall and presses the length of his warm, solid body against her. 

Through the fabric of her skirt and the material of his pants, she can feel just how much he's missed her, and in response her groin pulses with arousal. Her slit was already starting to moisten the moment she smelled his familiar earthy scent, but it's getting even wetter now as he grinds his groin against hers. 

Somehow, her lips are finally capable of forming a coherent sentence as she says, “I want you so bad, Goku.”

“How bad do you want me?” His hands are moving under her dress, tugging on the hem of her pants as he slips them off her, getting down on his knees in the process. 

For a fraction of a second, insecurity weighs on her mind as her pants fall to the ground, until she sees the desire in Goku’s eyes and she forgets about the fact that her skin is no longer as elastic as it once was. 

A little noise escapes her mouth as Goku then takes off her panties, embarrassed by how soaked they already are, leaving a trail of wetness on the small piece of fabric. 

“My god, Chi-Chi, you are dripping,” Goku says, his voice low and heady as he looks up from under her, holding up her skirt and spreading her legs wider to have a better look at her opening. 

She’s blushing profusely as he stares at the space between her thighs, moaning desperately when he swipes two fingers up her slit.

Goku stares at his fingers in amazement as he rubs his thumb and fingers together, thrilled at how much lubrication she’s already produced. 

He then licks his fingers, smirking in a way that has Chi-Chi gasping for air before his tongue even reaches her.

When his tongue does reach her, Chi-Chi feels like she might already explode. It’s not just the fact that he’s licking her that makes her head spin with heat and arousal, but how hungirly he’s doing it, lapping her up like a man desperate for water. 

She comes undone when his tongue and lips clench over her most sensitive spot, tugging and sucking the swollen bud until she’s bucking up against him and muffling her screams with her hands. 

He barely gives her time to recover after she peaks, shedding off his trousers to reveal himself to her. He's just as perfect and gorgeous as he's ever been, and it breaks her heart as much as it sets her body on fire. 

She's already so wet that when he props her up against the wall and drapes her legs over his arms, his hardened shaft slips inside her without much resistance. Yet, they both groan out in pleasure as if it were the first time they've done this. 

It feels so unbelievably good to have him inside her again, to feel his hardness throb along her drenched walls.

So good that a sob escapes her, feeling her eyes brim with tears as Goku thrusts against her slick groin. It takes him a few seconds to realize that the sounds coming out of her mouth are not just sounds of pleasure, but also sobs full of heartache. 

“Aw, Chi, you’re crying. Did I hurt ya?”

“Of course you did, you idiot, but not like that. How could you leave me alone for so long? To raise two sons by myself while you were out doing what you love best. Training and gettin’ stronger.”

She knows it’s unfair to say these things when he’s sacrificed his own life for them, but she can’t feel the wave of resentment on knowing that if he’d really wanted to, he could’ve come back sooner. He could have at least contacted her through some other means, she knows he could’ve. But no, instead, he chose to be dead for years without so much as a 'hello’ from the other side.

Goku’s lips turn down sadly, setting her down on her feet. He’s still inside her, but she can feel he is softening. 

“I’m sorry, honey. Time doesn’t go by the same way it does here. It’s so much faster there, and at the same time slower. I thought it’d be easier for you if I didn’t talk to you. I thought it’d be easier for you to accept I’m dead.I love you, Chi. Thought about you and Gohan a lot while I was up there. I was dead but those feelings never went away, and they never will.”

Chi-Chi looks up at him through a film of tears, unable to stay angry at him when he’s looking at her so regretfully, so lovingly. She's always been too weak to resist that face, always will be. 

She wraps her arms around him and kisses him, not caring that her lips are wet and salty from tears.

She clenches down on his shaft, twisting her hips against him. 

“Goku-sa...I love you. And I want you to fuck me as hard and fast as you can.”

It’s astounding how his eyes can switch from being so soft and caring to passionate and almost frightening. He lifts her up into a mid-air squat again, thrusting inside her as hard as he can without breaking her, because he could break her if he’s not careful. She’s one of the few women in the world who can take on a man like Goku, and the only woman in the world who ever will have him, and knowing that makes her desire for him even stronger.

Chi-Chi cries out into his shoulders as she reaches her limit, feeling a hot, almost burning stream fill her to her womb. 

She’s sweating profusely under her clothes, and now that the heat of the moment has begun to subside, she’s all of a sudden too aware of how obvious of a mess they look. One look at them and anyone could tell what sort of activity they’ve been doing, though perhaps she can convince their friends and lie that they were sparring, should they tease them about it. 

Everyone already thinks of Goku as just a battle-hungry lughead with a low sex drive. But they don’t know her like she does.

Chi-Chi is about to clean herself up when all of a sudden Goku takes her by the hips and spins her around, hiking her skirt up again to bare her ass in the air. 

“We still have about six minutes left,” he says, voice thick with assertion. “Let me take you from behind.”

The commanding sound of his voice, combined with the sensation of his thumbs rubbing her lips, still leaking with his and her cum, has her swelling with desire all over again.

“So let’s not waste any more time,” she replies, lifting her bum high as she places her palms against the wall. 

They don’t. They finish just in time to catch the first match, avoiding contact with their eldest son as he does the same after he realizes what they’d just done.


End file.
